Nefelibata
by NatsumeRin
Summary: Izuku ¿podrías dejar de imaginar un mundo alegre y lleno de esperanza? La realidad es diferente. La realidad te corta, golpea y desgarraba. Te quita lo que amas sin siquiera merecerlo. ¿Lo entiendes? No puedes salvarme, así como yo no pude salvarlo a él. /Katsudeku


En días como aquel, Izuku siempre recuerda lo que su madre recitaba sin parar cada día por las mañanas: "La vida es bella, vive siempre sin arrepentimientos". Y aún espera el día en que él pueda decirle lo mismo a otra persona.

Es verdad que a veces tiene problemas o preocupaciones, pero se instaba a sí mismo a buscar lo bueno y lo hermoso de cada uno de sus días.

Una risilla salió de sus labios al recordar las innumerables quejas que obtiene de Ochako cada que lo escucha con algo positivo. No podía evitarlo, para él, era mejor reírse de la vida a que la vida se riera de él.

La campanilla del local en donde trabaja resuena sacándole de su ensoñación y recuerdos de su curiosa amiga. Un cliente ha llegado y al instante acude a atenderle. A sus 18 años, Izuku trabaja a tiempo completo en una pequeña pastelería del centro de la ciudad. Hay días más agitados que otros, precisamente este día es uno de aquellos en los que puede darse el lujo de divagar en sus pensamientos, ordenar sus ideas y prioridades; recordar el porqué hace lo que hace día a día.

—Qué tenga buen día, muchas gracias por su compra —Agradece junto a una cordial reverencia a la amable señora que recién llegó por su previa orden: un enorme pastel para el cumpleaños de su esposo.

Incluso allí, en su empleo, podía mencionar un sinfín de cosas que lo hacen feliz. Desde los panquesitos de colores que hornea la señora Togata, hasta el pan con sabor a canela que prepara el esposo de la misma.

Definitivamente, Ochako le gustaba molestarlo, solo era eso.

—Izuku, ya estoy aquí —anuncia el hijo del dueño de la pastelería, quien también trabaja en el local— ¿Cómo ha ido todo?

Mientras Mirio se coloca su delantal y gorro correspondientes para dar inicio a su jornada, Izuku le comenta lo lento que ha ido ese día. Sin mencionar que se le ha antojado mucho comer un panecillo de vainilla de una de las vitrinas que parece llamarle cada vez que lo mira.

Ojea su reloj un instante solo para confirmar la hora, seis en punto. En poco tiempo su turno terminaría. Las horas pasan increíblemente rápido cuando habla con su superior. Mirio es una persona muy amable y vivaz, parece brillar cada vez que habla y conoce un montón de cosas sobre la pastelería. Sin darse cuenta la campana del local tintinea y esta vez es su amiga castaña quien entra como si la panadería fuese su casa.

—Buenas tar- oh, Togata está aquí —dice tan poco educada como siempre— Izuku, vamos. Quiero comprar ese videojuego que te dije. ¡Al fin ha salido a la venta!

El peliverde medio sonríe a Mirio a modo de disculpa. A veces Ochako solía ser muy... espontánea, si pudiera decirle así.

—Mañana me toca el horario de la tarde —confirmó con el rubio que no paraba de mirar a la castaña, quien veía con curiosidad cada uno de los pasteles que ofrecían.

Los horarios en la panadería Le million eran simples: de ocho de la mañana a cinco de la tarde, este turno era ocupado usualmente por la señora o el señor Togata, quienes amaban estar en contacto con sus clientes; de diez de la mañana a siete de la noche, ocupado por Izuku; y el último, hecho especialmente para Mirio para tener tiempo para sus estudios, de cinco de la tarde a nueve de la noche. En ocasiones, hacían algunos cambios para ayudar al rubio con sus estudios, Midoriya siempre se hallaba más que dispuesto a ayudar.

Al poco tiempo, estaban fuera del local. Se despidieron de Togata y salieron a las frías calles de Tokyo. Noviembre era un mes de lo más helado. Ochako no tardó en romper el silencio.

—Izuku ¿podríamos ir a Magi, después de esto?

El chico miró a su acompañante, la castaña cubría su mirada con su fleco, miraba al suelo en completo silencio mientras se acercaban al supermercado cada vez más. Ellos solo visitaban la cafetería Magi cuando las conversaciones eran serias, de suma importancia o, en pocas ocasiones, malas noticias.

Por inercia tragó seco. No podía evitar no preocuparse. ¿Qué tenía que decirle Ochako como para llevarlo ahí?

La compra del videojuego fue rápida y silenciosa a su parecer. Seguro Uraraka sentía la tensión aumentar, era tan densa que podría apostar a que todos a su alrededor la estaban viendo. En cuestión de nada estaban dentro de la cafetería. Ambos con un chocolate caliente como era costumbre. Izuku abrió la boca para comentar algo que aligerara el ambiente pero la rápida palabra de Ochako le hizo callar.

— ¿Podrías contarme otra vez sobre esa tal persona a la que llamas Kacchan?

Los orbes esmeralda se abrieron de la impresión. La castaña estaba seria, muy seria. Le miraba con una determinación que incluso daba miedo.

Izuku apretó los labios bajando la mirada. De solo recordarlo una melancolía le cubría de pies a cabeza.

—Kacchan era... bueno, él fue, mejor dicho —hizo una corta pausa antes de dar un sorbo a su chocolate— mi mejor amigo.

Uno que no se olvida. ¿Quién podría olvidar a su amigo de la infancia que, al crecer, empezó a actuar de una forma violenta hacia ti? Izuku no, más porque, a pesar de todo, siempre sintió aprecio por él.

Bakugou Katsuki y él se conocieron en el jardín de niños; sus madres eran buenas amigas y jugaban juntos desde que recuerda. Crecieron y fueron a la misma primaria. Luego sucedió. La secundaria hizo estragos en Bakugou. Izuku cree que fueron sus compañeros de secundaria quienes le corrompieron. Pero aún así, Izuku quería estar a su lado.

Y, justo cuando lo empezó a lograr; lograr volver a ser los mismos de antes, él desapareció.

La profesora a cargo dio la noticia. El padre de Bakugou había fallecido y Katsuki se trasladó a una parte de Japón que, para ser sincero, ya no recuerda. En su mente solo prevalece la imagen de una casa vacía, ensombrecida por el velo del luto, algo casi imperceptible pero que él podía sentir de todas formas.

Jamás volvió a saber de Kacchan.

—Pero ¿por qué lo preguntas ahora, Ochako? —comentó luego de volver a narrarle la historia de mejor amigo a su actual mejor amiga.

La castaña suspiró.

Pensó mil veces en lo correcto. A ella no la hacía ninguna gracia que Izuku llamara amigo a una persona que lo golpeaba y burlaba de él. Pero, si era él, tarde o temprano se encontrarían. Y preferiría que estuviese enterado de ello.

—Lo vi —Izuku abrió los ojos de la sorpresa—, ayer mientras fui a mi cita de rutina —explicó rápida y concisa—. En la sala junto a la mía, uno de los consultorios llamó a un Bakugou Katsuki. Y él... era igual a como lo describes.

Rubio, alto, de ojos rojos intensos. Pensó Izuku al instante.

—Me le quedé viendo tanto que creo que volteó a verme pero ese no es el asunto —la castaña volvió a mirar a su amigo viendo como la cucharilla que sostenía con un poquito de azúcar se le resbalaba de las manos— Pero puede que no sea él, es decir ¿Qué probabilidades haya de que sea el mismo Bakugou Katsuki? Dijiste que se fue a otra ciudad ¿no?

Silencio.

Su mente procesaba a mil por hora.

Kacchan. En la ciudad. Igual a su descripción. En el mismo hospital al que va Ochako. Rubio. Ojos rojos. Por más que lo pensara, debía ser él.

Tenía que ser él.

Los siguientes días a aquella reunión, no pudo dormir bien. Pensaba una y otras si Katsuki realmente estaba otra vez en Tokyo. Luego se preguntaba ¿por qué no podía dormir por pensar eso? Era algo simple, si estaba en Tokyo pues estaba y ya. No cambiaría el mundo porque Bakugou Katsuki haya vuelto a su ciudad de origen.

Pero...

Aún así, quería verlo.

Se preguntaba si seguía con ese temperamento brusco, si su ceño aún estaba tan fruncido como lo recuerda o incluso si todavía era más alto que él. No le gustaba presumir pero no todos sus amigos miden 1.80 como él, excepto Togata senpai, él mide casi dos metros.

Se despidió de Mirio para ese día y salió de la pastelería rumbo al pequeño apartamento que compartía con su madre. Se detuvo en un cruzo de peatones mientras acomodaba su bufanda y entonces, pasó.

La luz roja cambió a verde para cruzar, dio tan solo dos pasos antes de alzar su cabeza y fueron dos segundos que demoró en enfocarse en un par de ojos escarlata que le miraba acercándose a su posición.

Sus pupilas se contrajeron, su boca se secó; era el mismo rubio, el mismo seño fruncido, incluso estaba más alto que él a pesar del tiempo.

Era Kacchan quien ahora desviaba su mirada a otro lado y pasaba de largo rumbo a quién sabe dónde sin siquiera reparar un segundo en él.

Izuku pestañeó.

—¿Kacchan?

Fue lo único que susurró entre tanto veía la espalda ancha de lo que alguna vez fue su mejor amigo. Pudo correr tras él, pudo gritar su nombre. Pero él solo podía pensar en lo que vio reflejado en aquel rostro, unos ojos tan vacíos y fríos como un témpano de hielo.

Sí, ese era Kacchan.

Pero no era su Kacchan.

Notas:

Aquí yo, esta vez con mi primer long fic de mi pareja favorita. Espero que les guste. Ya verán el porqué del título, pronto.


End file.
